Symbiotic Shinobi
by Saibot01
Summary: A commission from hydroshinobi on DeviantArt (Ronnoc01 is my DA Username) One year after the moon split open, Hinata makes a discovery that will change not only her destiny but perhaps the fate of the whole Shinobi world...
1. Chapter 1

Symbiotic Shinobi

Part 1: The Initial Host

Written by Ronnoc01

The night sky was dotted with numerous shimmering stars, Hinata sighing contently as she watched them from her vantage point upon a hill above Konoha. The young Shinobi woman had grown fond of her stargazing point, a place she and her recent husband, Naruto, often frequented when they were both present in the village and not out running missions. And even though Hinata was alone tonight, the ring on her finger reminded her that her love would soon return to her. It had been just over a year since the two had gotten married, Naruto's most recent assignment causing him to miss their anniversary. Though she didn't mind...he'd more than make it up to her when he got back.

Hinata gasped as she saw something hurtling through the sky; a shooting star. She stood up, watching as rather than passing by it began to speed up and descend to the ground. She stood up, quickly figuring out where it would land based on its descent angle and speed. Hinata grabbed a nearby satchel and quickly dashed into the tree line behind her, carefully watching the object as it descended, before leaping up into a tree. She then quickly moved from branch to branch, tree to tree as the object neared the ground. Then it struck, and with a thunderous howl of wind, Hinata was sent flying backwards. However, the kunoichi was able to quickly flip while airborne, landing on a solid tree trunk with her feet, her chakra allowing her to stand in the otherwise impossible position. The wind subsided as quickly as it came, Hinata remaining firm upon the trunk until it had. She then looked once more in the direction of the crash, using her Byakugan to scan for the chakra of anyone nearby. Seeing that no one had been caught in the impact, Hinata resumed her approach.

A minute or so later, she found herself standing at the edge of a crater, no more than twenty meters wide and five meters deep at its center, with a small mound of upturned soil ringing around it while broken trees and branches were scattered around the edge of the newly formed clearing. Hinata leaped atop the ring-shaped mound and looked into the crater; at its deepest point, the center, she could see a black stone, jagged and loosely shaped like a football. Hinata quickly slid down the slope of the crater to the center to get a better look; it gleamed a little as she approached and once she stood next to it she could see similarities to a gemstone. In the years following the splitting of the Moon, numerous fragments had descended to the planet...but none of them were like this. Hinata smiled, reaching down and grabbing it. It was surprisingly cool to the touch, Hinata quickly depositing it into her satchel. She turned and quickly leaped out of the crater, her feet carrying her back towards Konoha.

She'd just found the perfect anniversary present...

...

Hinata stood patiently in front of the jewelers, the sun well into it's ascent as Hinata held her satchel, a small smile on her face. A matching pair of bracelets, or perhaps some necklaces...the stone was plenty big enough for her needs with plenty left for the jeweler to turn a profit on the deal. She quickly reached into the bag to feel the gem, her finger tracing along the stone surface, the cool sensation soothing to the touch...then she felt something cold, squishy and recoiled with a gasp...just as the door opened. Hinata quickly turned to see the store assistant walking out. Hinata calmed down a bit, even if only to save face.

"Oh, Morning Mrs Uzumaki," the assistant greeted, "You can come in if you want!" Hinata nodded, quickly following the assistant into the store, dismissing her earlier experience. Once inside, she was surrounded by glass cases filled with a variety of jewels and chains made of a variety of precious stones and metals. The assistant quickly dashed behind the counter, Hinata striding forward and reaching into the satchel again. Her fingers wrapped around the stone...it was cool and smooth as before. The store owner emerged from a doorway behind the counter, smiling at Hinata.

"Good Morning, Mrs Uzumaki," he warmly began, "What can I do for you today?" Hinata quickly pulled the stone out from the satchel and placed it onto the counter. "Oh wow," the owner exclaimed, "I've never seen a diamond that large!" Hinata looked down, gasping at what she saw. The stone...it was different now. It wasn't black anymore...it was a shining white color, glittering more radiantly than anything she'd seen. "Where on Earth did you find it?" he asked.

"Th-that's the thing...It's not from Earth..." Hinata answered, at a loss. The owner nodded, studying the stone.

"A Moon Diamond, eh?" he replied, "This'll be worth a fortune! I could make the finest jewelry in the entire Land of Fire!" He looked at Hinata, his eyes gleaming with possibilities. "How much do you want for it?"

"W-well, since you're asking," Hinata answered, "I was wondering if you could make a pair of necklaces." Hinata looked up. "If you make them...you can keep the rest for whatever you want!" The owner smiled enthusiastically.

"Certainly, Mrs Uzumaki," he responded, "I'll make you the finest necklaces I've ever fashioned!" He gripped the stone tightly. "Come back in three days time," he continued, "I'll have them ready by then." Hinata nodded, bowing before turning and leaving the store. She sighed as soon as she left, her thoughts wandering to how to explain the stones change. She wasn't a scientist but she'd heard tell that some stones from space had strange properties, like changing their composition. Changing color wouldn't be that far fetched. She began to walk home, humming quietly. In three days time, she'd have the perfect gift for Naruto.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, she was bringing more than just the clothes on her back and the satchel at her side home with her...

...

Hinata sighed as she sat down on her bed, clad only in a plain cyan bra and panties, her ample bust barely contained by her nightwear. She yawned, stretching her arms back as her sense of ease built up. The strange events of the morning were a far cry from her mind, her thoughts drifting only to her fantasies of laying once more next to her beloved husband. She laid back, fantasizing about bringing him home, giving him the necklaces she'd ordered, cooking up a delicious dinner...before ripping off his clothes and then-. She blushed furiously...only to shoot awake when she heard a pot smashing in the living room. She leaped to her feet, her Byakugan activating reflexively, as her gaze turned to the living room. It was faint, but she could detect a strange source of Chakra.

She slowly walked out into the living room, palms ready to strike as she scanned the room for the intruder. Her trained ears heard a wet, sliding sound as she slowly turned to ensure she would not be attacked from behind. She had yet to determine whether she was facing a Jutsu or some kind of transformed intruder...until she stood in something wet and sticky. She looked down, her feet planted onto a strange black ooze...Hinata's eyes widening in alarm as she recognized the shade; it was the exact same as the stone when she'd found it. And the sensation...it was the same from the morning. As Hinata's mind raced with this revelation...the ooze twitched, Hinata flinching and stepping back...the ooze clinging to her foot. Now she gasped, falling back and landing on her bottom. The ooze twitched again...before quickly surging forward onto Hinata. She screamed as it quickly covered her right leg and spread to her torso...her panties ripping apart at its advance. She shrieked as she felt the cold substance running along her bare skin, her nerves tingling as it began to cling to her, almost like an invasive second layer of skin.

Hinata refocused herself, concentrating her chakra and releasing it against the substance; an altered version of the standard Genjustu counter. She had to get this...thing off of her, or at least stop it from completely overtaking her until she could get some help from Tsunade or Sakura...maybe even Shizune. The ooze retreated somewhat, reversing it's spread...before moving again, more voraciously this time as if it recognized Hinata's attempts at fighting it. She repeated the move from before, and once more the creature retreated. The ooze brushed past the opening to Hinata's pussy, her gasping in response to its cold against her nethers. The creature paused, seemingly stunned...before quickly growing and reshaping, a tendril forming and snaking around menacingly. Hinata attempted the technique a third time...but she was interrupted as the tendril dived between Hinata's legs and into her womanhood. Hinata gasped as she felt it quickly penetrating deep within her, before the main body resumed spreading.

And then the tendril slid out of Hinata's pussy before thrusting back in, withdrawing and then diving deeper again, Hinata unconsciously moaning as the tendril filled her private regions as the creature tore through her bra. The tendril continued sliding in and out as Hinata moaned, first with panic...and then with pleasure. Her hips betrayed her, instinctively responding as her lower half was completely covered save for the area around her pussy. She tried to fight, tried to focus even as the creature spread and her mind filled with images, thoughts that were not her own. Her hands reached for the tendril that even now fucked her into submission, a last ditch effort to fight as the creatures thoughts began to overcome and subsume her own. Her fingers wrapped around the tendril, attempting to pull it out of her...but one more thrust later and she came, her thoughts of resistance fading as her womanhood sprayed out her love juices. Hinata panted, her tongue hanging out as her mind filled with the creatures thoughts, the creatures drives...and they became her own. She spread her legs wider, her right hand sliding down to her pussy as her fingers spread it open wider...allowing the tendril to fuck her more freely, her left hand adding to the force of the thrust as she bucked her hips.

The creature, a Symbiote whose kind had long been sealed within the Moon, congratulated itself on capturing a powerful host. This woman was strong true, and her mate was one of the strongest heroes of their age...as evidenced by his fight one year prior wherein the Symbiote was freed. She would make a capable host, once properly domesticated to suit the Symbiotes wishes...and then the symbiote would claim her mate for its plan. Hinata moaned dreamily as she came again, the tendril hitting her sweetest spot, her will to resist fading almost entirely. The Symbiote gloated, guiding Hinata to her feet and back into the bedroom, the Kunoichi bowing to the Alien's every whim while panting ecstatically. As she moved, the Alien reshaped and spread around her, covering her utterly as a sign of its dominance. Her hair hung freely and two large white eyes formed on her new face. Tonight, it would reshape her further to meet its desires...and then the next phase of the plan could begin...


	2. Chapter 2

Symbiotic Shinobi

Part 2: The Hero Falls

Written by Ronnoc01

Hinata moaned as the Symbiote's tendril slid in and out of her pussy, while a pair more wrapped around and caressed her breasts. The married Kunoichi had spent the last three days with the Alien life form, venturing out of her home only to avoid suspicion or for sustenance. For the remainder of her time, the creature had been pleasuring her, melting her mind and making her a malleable, compliant host. After the first day, Hinata had succumbed utterly to the creature and after the third day she had become an extension to its will...just as the creature had planned. As she lay down on the bed, the Alien continuing to please her, Hinata's thoughts turned to the necklaces...and in that instant the creature ceased it's sensual actions, shifting its shape and coloring to resemble her old attire. Hinata turned and stood up, moving as if a puppet on invisible strings as the Symbiote directed her actions, her eyes distant and her pussy wet.

Hinata had always been one to keep appointments, especially when her beloved Naruto was involved. And appearances had to be kept...

...

Hinata walked out of the jewelers with a small bag, inside which sat the agreed upon necklaces. Each was chain-linked with a diamond held between two small figures of the Nine-tailed Fox, which had become a figure of legend akin to the one who held it within. Hinata had come and gone, courteous though lacking her usual unease...a minor discrepancy in her otherwise flawless performance convincing the unknowing villagers that she was anything but the host of an invasive Alien. The jeweler had seemed a little shaken, though it didn't bother Hinata. She had kept up her obligation and thus had maintained her cover.

She wound her way through the streets of Konoha, taking the most expedient route to her home. The Symbiote, and thus Hinata, was confident that their cover hadn't been blown...but someone was tailing them. Hinata increased her pace...and so did her pursuer. Hinata ducked into an alley, stashing the bag containing the necklaces behind a bin before spinning to face her pursuer...only to gasp in alarm as she felt their lips press against hers. Hinata's eyes widened, a part of her former self returning as Naruto held her tightly, his lips locked with hers. In a corner of her mind, she thought immediately of revealing the truth, of telling Naruto about the Alien and how it had taken her over the last three days.

But it was in vain; the Symbiote, linked as it was to the Kunoichi, detected Hinata's newfound desire to resist. Her eyes widened again as she felt it drive itself into her pussy, massaging her breasts and finally releasing chemicals into her mind to subdue her...to immediate effect as Hinata was once more the Symbiote's blindly complicit puppet. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto, pulling him tighter...much to the heroic shinobi's delight. Naruto broke off their kiss, running a hand down Hinata's cheek, smiling at his wife...and she smiled back, both as a loving wife and at the Symbiote's behest.

"Hinata," Naruto said warmly.

"Naruto," she replied, raising her left leg and wrapping it around Naruto's waist. Naruto raised his eyebrow, grinning. He kissed her again, Hinata moaning as they kissed for a few moments more before parting again. "You came home early," Hinata stated, a noted purr in her voice. Naruto smiled at her again.

"Of course I did," Naruto declared, "I couldn't bear to spend another day apart from you!" Hinata blushed, her head spinning a little though the Symbiote was able to calm her. Her feelings for this man were strong...strong enough to cause trouble if it didn't act to bring him into the fold soon. "By the way...," Naruto asked, "What have you got in that bag?" Hinata blushed again, stepping back and retrieving the bag. She reached into the bag and produced one of the necklaces, presenting it to Naruto who gently took it from her.

"I had this made while you were away," Hinata explained, as she produced its matching counterpart, "...for our...anniversary." Naruto smiled, wasting no time in quickly donning the necklace. Hinata smiled softly as she did the same. The couple kissed a third time before walking out of the alley. All the while, the Symbiote quietly plotted...planning on how to make Naruto into its next host.

...

Naruto laid back onto the bed, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts and the bandages around his replacement arm, Hinata perched above him clad in a black bra and panties, with translucent silk covering her midriff. The couple locked lips as Hinata's finger slid to her panties, Naruto's tongue sliding into her mouth. Hinata slowly moved aside the fabric covering her womanhood, before gently parting the lips of her pussy to better facilitate entry. Naruto grinned, pulling down his boxers to reveal his hardened, erect cock, before gently gripping his wife's waist. With one final smile, Hinata's hips slowly, almost teasingly descended, the tip of his cock pressing against her vagina.

Naruto closed his eyes, smiling, as he felt the pleasant sensation of Hinata's pussy wrapping around his cock. She rarely required foreplay to get wet, but tonight she was especially drenched and thus his cock slid easily into her. He sighed as he felt her hips rise and fall, first slowly as his cock continued its dive deeper into Hinata but her pace quickly increased as she grew comfortable with the feeling of his length within her. Naruto began to thrust his hips, causing Hinata to moan softly as the pair moved in loving unison. On this, their anniversary night, they would take the next step in their relationship; Naruto wanted to have a child with Hinata and so had taken care to "ferment" his seed for her.

Naruto's closed eyes twitched as he felt something cold on his chest, slimy almost wet...followed by another sensation on his legs...and then his arms...and then around his waist. His eyes shot opened and he gasped in shock: Hinata was covered almost entirely in a strange, black oozy substances, save for her face, her breasts and her crotch, her tongue hanging out hungrily as her eyes fixed upon him, not the adoring eyes of his wife...but instead the eyes of a predator that had trapped its prey. Hinata pressed her arms against his, restraining him as parts of the ooze fell from her body onto him, while also reforming. The ooze that landed on him began to spread, beginning to cover Naruto as he tried to struggle his way free. He managed to throw her off and quickly leaped up from the bed, the ooze's spread ripping apart his boxers. He dashed to the door, intent on getting help...only to have a tendril wrap around his neck and pull him backwards...into Hinata's waiting grasp. She wrapped her right arm around his chest while her left hand tenderly gripped his cock.

"Don't fight it, my love," Hinata whispered, stroking his cock, "It can feel so good when you just submit." She licked his neck and then slid her tongue up his cheek even as the ooze from her spread to him...

...

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's inner world, Kurama, the Nine-tailed fox, sensed Naruto's peril. The Fox readied to release it's chakra, to drive the invasive ooze from its friend and host...only for a large glob of ooze to land in front of it. Kurama growled as the ooze shifted and changed to take on a vaguely humanoid shape with cartoonish and jagged eyes and a mouth. It grinned at Kurama as the Fox attacked, leaping at the Ooze Monster. The ooze made no attempt to dodge, instead sending a tendril like arm to wrap around the Fox's neck and throw it aside. Kurama roared as it flew, crashing down with a painful thud. And as the Fox reeled, the creature now attacked again...shifting into the form of massive mouth and swallowing Kurama whole. After "chewing" for a few moments, it shifted one last time...assuming the form of Kurama, though now colored black with clear white eyes and a wide, devilish grin…

"Yes," the creature gloated, "This host will serve me well…"

...

Naruto came, his sperm shooting out as the ooze completely covered him, except for his face and crotch. Hinata giggled as she felt her husband, and more importantly Kurama's, mind collapse before the onslaught of the Symbiote. Hinata giggled, the Symbiote Suit returning to its complete state, though now she bore a large, grinning mouth. The alien ooze that had spread to Naruto grew and shifted, taking an identical shape to the form it had assumed upon claiming Hinata...his ooze covered face blank except for two white eyes. Hinata released her love before slowly crawling back onto the bed, leaning against the wall, spreading her legs as the ooze parted from her crotch to expose her pussy. Naruto licked his lips hungrily as he knelt in front of Hinata, his cock sliding forth from his Alien suit, ready to pierce her again. The Symbiote had learned of Naruto's plan...and it approved of it. Hinata and Naruto would conceive their first child tonight...the first in a new line of Shinobi for the Symbiote and its kind to use.

Hinata moaned happily as Naruto drove his dick into her, her husband gripping her legs to hold them apart while his hips quickly began to thrust into her. Naruto grinned, his sex drive enhanced by the Symbiote to make up for the wasted first round earlier, as the bed beneath them creaked before his powerful movements. Hinata began to gasp ecstatically as she felt his cock dive harder and deeper than she'd ever dared to dream, sliding forward and wrapping her legs around his waist while his hands shifted to hold her in a loving hug. Hinata's pussy tightened, further massaging Naruto's cock as she neared her orgasm. Naruto grunted with approval as with one last powerful thrust...he came deep inside her, straight into Hinata's waiting womb. Hinata came as well, arching her back and moaning dreamily as the combined pleasure of pleasing her husband and the Symbiote overwhelmed her.

"...Oh my god!" came a voice from behind Naruto, the couple quickly turning to the doorway...


	3. Chapter 3

Symbiotic Shinobi

Part 3: The Loose End

Written by Ronnoc01

"...Oh my god!" came a voice from behind Naruto, the couple quickly turning to the doorway...seeing Sakura standing there, her eyes wide equally in horror and alarm at the sight of the pair of Symbiote-controlled Shinobi. Over the last three days, she'd suspected something about Hinata...but she'd never have believed that Naruto could have fallen.

….

Three days earlier…

Sakura casually walked down the quiet Konoha street, humming a little to herself as she carried a bag of freshly cleaned clothes back to her home, having spent the night with Shizune and the previous Hokage, Tsunade. The young, pink-haired woman hadn't planned to stay...but when Lady Tsunade insisted, one was given to obey...especially if they didn't want to be left in a newly made crater! She had gotten the washing done, thankfully, so the night hadn't been totally wasted...and Tsunade always let one or two hidden secrets slip.

Her route today took her by Konoha's premier jeweler's store; Naruto had left on a matter on some great importance...which meant that there was a chance her husband, Sasuke, would return...even if only for a few nights. A few nights was all Sakura felt she needed; she was determined to become the mother of Sasuke's child. She had hoped to pick up something to give him on his travels...when she heard the sound of a scream from within the store.

Dropping her bag, Sakura stormed in...narrowly avoiding bowling over the panicked assistant. The assistant looked at Sakura and her horrified expression turned hopeful.

"M-Miss Sakura!" She stammered pointing back towards the counter, "Th-the owner...he's…" Sakura didn't wait for a response, leaping over the counter and barging into the back room. There she found the jeweler lying on the floor, his right arm pulling and tearing at a strange black ooze that was spreading quickly over his left.

Sakura wasted no time, quickly crouching next to the jeweler and laying him on his back, triggering a few pressure points to stop him from struggling so much. Sakura, despite being a capable and experienced Medical Shinobi, had no experience dealing with this kind of situation. From what she could see the black ooze substance was clinging to the jeweler, as if fusing to him, and it would eventually engulf him. She thought quickly, coming up with something of a solution. She pressed one of her hands on his shoulder while the other was held above the affected area. With a quick sigh, Sakura pushed her chakra into the jeweler, guiding it through his chakra network to the affected area...and then she pushed it out in an attempt to force the substance off of the jeweler.

To her surprise, and relief, the technique worked, the creature reeling, seemingly screeching, as it first shrunk back and then quickly grew smaller, no bigger than a thumbnail, before finally lifting off of the jeweler and hovering in Sakura's palm...never making contact. The assistant, having watched the whole affair unfold, instinctively brought Sakura a small jar...within which the Kunoichi deposited the small substance before sealing it tightly.

"Th-thank you," the jeweler said, slowly sitting up after Sakura undid her previous restraints, "I-I owe you my life!" Sakura smiled warmly.

"No need to thank me," Sakura replied, "But, please tell me what happened here!" The assistant returned to the front, hearing a customer enter the store. Sakura helped the jeweler to a nearby chair.

"I honestly have no clue where it came from," the jeweler explained, calming down somewhat, "I had just concluded a most lucrative deal when that...thing attacked me!" Sakura looked at the ooze substance in the jar, which had begun to leap around its confines, seemingly trying to escape...trying to find a host to consume.

"Can you tell me what this deal was?" Sakura asked, the owner nodding before pointed to a large diamond sitting on a nearby workbench.

"I had been given that Moon Diamond in exchange for a pair of necklaces to be fashioned from it," the owner answered, "I was quite a generous offer, honestly, but even if it wasn't...I couldn't say no to Miss Hinata…"

"Hinata?!" Sakura exclaimed, "She let that thing loose on you?!" The owner shook his head. Sakura nodded in response, walking up to study the Diamond. It shone brighter than any terrestrial diamond and Sakura could see why the offer was appealing. She picked up the diamond, studying it. It was beautiful, almost flawless...save for a single crack that she noticed on the underside…

…

Sakura stood outside the Uzumaki residence, having stealthily tailed Naruto and Hinata following their reunion. Today she'd conclude her surveillance of Hinata Uzumaki, the only lead she had as to the nature of the strange substance. She had some theories regarding its nature ranging from a former Akatsuki Bio-weapon, a new Jutsu gone wrong or even one of Danzo's old experiments that had escaped in the aftermath of the War and Moon incidents.

For the last three days, she'd tailed Hinata, observing her every move. She didn't want to suspect her friend of any wrongdoing or subversive intent, but she was the only solid lead Sakura had...and her surveillance had left it shaky at best. Hinata came and went, did the shopping, met with some of her comrades as per usual, though admittedly she rose later than usual and retired earlier than normal. But Hinata was never the most social shinobi...and she often became less so whenever she and Naruto were ever parted for too long (such as Naruto's rendezvous with Sasuke against threats beyond most shinobi).

Sakura sighed, turning to walk away, her concerns finally giving way to total relief. Naruto had spent all day with Hinata after Hinata had returned to the jewelers to retrieve the agreed necklaces. Based on Sakura's watch, seeing both people didn't faze Hinata in the slightest...and her reaction to her husband's premature return was to be expected, even if Hinata was a little more...direct than usual. And if anything was wrong with Hinata, or if she bore ill intent...surely Naruto, her husband, would've noticed it within an instant.

Sakura heard the sound of Naruto yelling, clearly in alarm, turning in place instant and dashing back towards the Uzumaki residence. Sakura hoped she'd simply be walking into something kinky, Sakura prayed that all was well within the home of the Uzumaki's. With a single, powerful punch she broke open the door and quickly ran through the residence to the bedroom...and her jaw dropped.

In place of Naruto and Hinata were two humanoid figures completely covered in the same black ooze that had attacked the jeweler, the male had a face vacant of all features except for two white eyes while the Female had the same eyes and a large, grinning mouth...and they were mating, the only parts of them uncovered being their crotches.

"...Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed, the two figures turning to face her, fresh semen dripping from the female's pussy as the ooze-like bodysuit closed to cover her completely again.

"Ah, Sakura~" the female greeted, its voice sounding akin to a distorted, echoing Hinata, "We were planning on looking for you after this." The male's cock withdrew, covered by the bodysuit.

"Yes," the male added, clearly Naruto, his voice similar to Hinata's, "You thwarted our earlier attempt to spread...and you still have that piece of us contained!" Sakura stepped back, quickly formulating a plan. She had to escape, to alert the village of the danger...but could she outrun Naruto? Her question was answered as the corrupted Naruto quickly vanished, appearing behind her, his movements even faster than usual. Sakura turned, raising her fist to strike...only to have a tendril from Hinata wrap around her wrist and a second around her neck. With a mighty heave, Sakura was pulled to the ground as Naruto placed an ooze covered hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. Hinata crawled off of the bed, kneeling near Sakura's head, cradling it between her hands almost affectionately.

"Don't resist us, Sakura," Hinata implored, "This can feel extremely good if you comply~" Naruto at once tore away Sakura's shorts and panties in a single movement as the ooze from Hinata's suit began to creep onto Sakura...and from their it began to spread. She looked down at Naruto, his cock having once again emerged, hard and ready to pierce her. Sakura closed her eyes...as his cock slid into her, the ooze from Hinata spreading down her body and ripping apart the remainder of her clothes as it advanced. Naruto's hips settled into a steady pattern, Sakura instinctively moaning in response both at the sensation from her womanhood and the strange, massaging sensation of the suit spreading, as if it was savoring every inch of the powerful woman.

Hinata released Sakura's head before moving forward, kneeling over Sakura's face as her suit receded slightly, giving the pink-haired kunoichi a clear view of Hinata's pussy. As the suit spread, as Naruto's cock dove in and out of her, Sakura's thoughts began to muddy at the sight of another woman's vagina. She stuck her tongue out, obeying a strange compulsion that had begun to flow through her, licking the opening of Hinata's womanhood, the symbiote-controlled kunoichi giggling a little as Sakura's warm tongue began to lap against her pussy.

Naruto groaned as he neared his climax, Hinata sighing as Sakura's tongue hungrily dove into her, the pink-haired kunoichi's mind steadily giving way before the mental assault of the Symbiote and the sexual stimulus provided by Naruto's cock and Hinata's pussy. In some corner of her mind, she thought of Sasuke barging in to rescue her, to save her from her fallen friends before she too became a meat puppet for the Symbiote.

Naruto sighed as his seed fired deep into Sakura's pussy, Hinata spraying her own love juice over Sakura's face. The pair then withdrew from Sakura, standing up as their suits reformed...and Sakura's new Symbiote Suit completed its formation, covering her completely. Sakura stood up, and looked around, studying her new form. She then giggled, her voice distorted like her friends. The trio stood there for a few moments as the Symbiote re-worked its plans, having not counted on Sakura coming to it so soon.

But for tonight, it had its other primary objective to achieve. Naruto walked forward, leading Hinata and Sakura to the bed, one girl one each arm. Both women desired children, and now by the will of their Symbiote overlord...they would both become mothers for future hosts…

…

Three weeks had passed as the trio that was Sakura, Hinata and Naruto silently leaped from tree to tree towards their goal. In the three weeks since their bonds had been completed, the Symbiote had begun to reshape its new hosts to better suit their purpose; the procreation of an entirely new race...a perfect fusion of Shinobi and Symbiote.

While they often disguised themselves while within Konoha, the symbiotes shifting to resemble normal clothes, out here in the wilds they could embrace and reveal their truest forms. Naruto, proving himself a prime male specimen, had undergone a noticeable, but not too conspicuous, growth in his muscles. In his symbiote form, his face had gained a wide maw lined with teeth sharper than any kunai, a long tongue often protruding from it. His fingers and toes now ended in vicious claws, which gripped at and left distinct marks in the three's as he moved.

The pair of women had undergone changes as well; if in their disguised state, they had become even more shapely. They too had gained some muscle, akin to that of a practiced runner or gymnast, but the change that had drawn some subtle attention came to their hips and breasts; Hinata's already generous bosom had grown an extra size and Sakura's had grown to almost rival Hinata's previous cup size. Their hips had also grown wide, resulting in a more notable hourglass figure for both women. Their true forms, however, had undergone wilder changes than Naruto though they too possessed the toothy maws, serpentine tongues and clawed hands and feet. In order to better facilitate procreation (and pleasure) the symbiotes had extended further inwards, melding with the insides of their vagina's and asses to better assist in the necessary transmission of DNA from one host to another. Curiously, unlike with Naruto, the Symbiote had also mixed with the roots of their hair, resulting in fine, hair-like tendrils to protrude from their heads in mimicry of their old hair, though Sakura's extended to the length she had originally possessed upon becoming a Genin.

The trio arrived at their destination; a small, nondescript shack in the woods some distance outside Konoha. They entered, Hinata quickly checking that they weren't followed, before immediately moving to a central chamber. What would have normally been a living space was instead decorated as if it was just one giant bed. Hinata immediately laid down, spreading her legs and opening her pussy, her suit remaining intact all the while. Naruto knelt down between her legs, his cock extending from his suit, now also covered by the alien costume. Without a moment's hesitation or resistance, he slid his meat into her warm, wet folds and began to thrust his hips back and forth, his cock pounding Hinata who gasped and moaned in response to her mates advances.

Sakura crawled over to Hinata, her long tongue lapping at the other hosts breasts while the symbiote suit continued to massage her pussy, making ready to receive her mates seed. Naruto came, his seed transferring straight into Hinata's waiting, ready womb before moving and taking position behind Sakura, his cock remaining hard, before quickly shoving his length inside of her. Hinata slid out from beneath Sakura to kneel in front of her, the pink-haired host sucking at Hinata's tits.

Naruto groaned as he came inside Sakura, her womb receiving his warm seed, before sliding out and laying down. The two women both crawled over to him, lapping at his still erect cock, occasionally wrapping a tongue around it and sliding up and down as if giving him a handjob...until he fired a third shot, his seed spraying onto the faces of both women. They lapped at his sperm, savoring the taste, first from their faces and then from around Naruto's crotch. Once "cleaned" both women slid to lay beside him, wrapping and arm each over and beneath him as his cock receded back.

The symbiote flooded the three hosts minds with chemicals to calm and relax them, a reward for successfully conceiving the first generation of the new species. The three lay there, basking in the afterglow of their mating and the reward from their Alien overlord. Tomorrow they would return to Konoha and begin to spread the Symbiote to key figures such as Tsunade and Kakashi to facilitate both the successful births of the new species and Naruto's rise to the position of Hokage. Then it would spread to other Shinobi lands, until all the world would bow before the Symbiotes...


End file.
